swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2.3
Chapter 2.3: "The Talus Incident" Publish Notes, August 16th Battle of Restuss *Fewer troops should be appearing in Restuss. *Dye kits can be used to color Rebel and Imperial Crusader armor. Chat *Faction chat channels have been added to the game (Note that chat channels are not chat tabs). :How to Join a Faction Channel ::1. Put your cursor over a chat tab, right-click and select Join Channel. ::2. When the Join Channel window opens, double click on the name of the galaxy. ::3. In the list of available channels, select Imperial or Rebel. ::4. Click Join, then click Done. :How to add a Tab to your Chat window ::1. Put your cursor over a chat tab, right-click and select Add Tab. ::2. Put your cursor over the chat tab you just created (named None), then select Modify Tab. ::3. In the Modify Tab window, look for the channel you want to add as a tab (ex. Rebel / Imperial). ::4. Select the channel you want to add, and then click the double arrow on the right hand side of the channel list. ::5. Click Done. Please Note: These chat channels are not "secure channels"; any character, regardless of factional affiliation, can join these channels. Cloning *If you die inside of a building or structure, you should now have the correct cloning options to clone at player city and faction aligned cloning centers on the menu. Combat *Melee-only procedural damage effects (proc effects) will work properly. *Grenades should now be using the correct weapon range. *You can now throw grenades from your inventory by using the "Throw" command on the grenade. *The visual effects for most abilities should now work from rooftops or other elevated surfaces (such as the Ryatt trail). *DoT damage (Damage-over-Time) in PvP combat should properly clear after a duel is over. The duel should be complete and you should not be attackable by a non-faction member after you clone. *Procedural damage effects (proc effects) effects will now properly display the fly-text of the name of the special attack over the player who is attacking. *The All purpose lubricating spray buff now modifies both Precision and Strength, just as the description says. *Using DoT attacks (Damage-over-Time) should now reward you with full experience point (XP) rewards. *Characters will no longer look in a random direction when leaving combat. *The first combat attack should now always animate. *Guns should point at the proper targets in Auto-Aim mode. *Visual Effects for finishing moves will now be displayed. For example, finishing off an enemy with Force Lightning will actually show Force Lightning. *Your look-at target should reset each time you shoot at something in the manual aiming mode. *The Frag Storm Heavy Shotgun will now target and fire on enemies up to 64 meters away. *Players may not /duel NPCs and creatures to affect their combat rating. *NPCs should buff themselves less often. Galactic Civil War *'Static GCW Bases:' Some of the Imperial spawns at the Weapon Development Facility on Naboo now have orders to march instead of just standing in place. *'Static GCW Bases:' Rally banners should only affect players of the appropriate faction when they are activated. Instant Travel Vehicle *You can no longer call an Instant Travel Vehicle while in combat. Items *You should be able to wear the Black Sun necklace. *Players should now be able to sit in some Mustafarian Chairs. *Wookiee "Simple Waist Wraps" should now be customizable. *You can no longer Bio-Link weapons that you aren't certified for. *New "Light Weight military packs" will have the correct stat modifiers. *New "Personal Shield Generators" will have the correct stat modifiers. *Removing a Vehicle Repair Kit from a Factory Crate will reduce the total remaining amount by one instead of two. *Mustafar Throw Pillows should be craftable. *The picture printer correctly describes that it only takes three components to make a picture instead of five. *Ruby Bliel buffs should now buff you for the full duration. *The X-Wing hologram reward now rotates when placed. Mounts and Pets *All pets that are not mounts should be able to attack. *You cannot call pets on the Avatar Platform's landing platform. *If you try to call pets that are too high of a level or are aggressive (and not a mount), the correct system message will display. *Mounts that were Bio-Engineered, should be callable now. Due to the highly customizable nature of Bio-Engineered mounts, some additional issues may arise. *You can no longer call mounts in a private instance (vehicles are included in this change). Player Cities *Characters must now be at least seven days old to vote in city elections. *Fixed an issue where you could not grant zoning rights inside a City Hall or other structure. *Clone droids will now be available in player city cloning facilities. *Player city shuttle ports will now retain the proper travel tax set by the Mayor through server restarts. Player Event Perks *The Jukebox should correctly play the Imperial March. Player Houses *If one player has multiple characters that declare residency in the same house, and one of the characters destroys the house, the second character should not have a problem declaring residency again. Profession: Bounty Hunter *'Expertise:' The Expertise abilities Shields, Return Fire, Power Assisted Sprint, and Duelist Stance are no longer restricted when using a Heavy Weapon. Profession: Entertainer *You should no longer get a message about un-equipping your current instrument when you are trying to play an instrument from too far away. *The Nalargon now can be used in the Kashyyyk cantina. *Added an additional 30 minutes to all Inspiration Buffs. *The command /DenyService should work correctly when trying to watch an entertainer to cure cloning sickness. *Musicians should now get credit for performing two flourishes per performance heartbeat regardless of the song's duration. Profession: Jedi *'Expertise:' The description for the ability "Lethargy" correctly describes that the length of time has been extended for de-buffs and not removing a target's hate over time. *'Expertise:' The description for the ability "Lethargy" correctly reads, "The duration of the Mind Trick and Cloud Mind abilities is increased by two seconds for every point spent." *'Expertise:' The fly-text for Force Clarity procedural damage effects (proc effects) is now "Force Clarity Second Strike!" *'Expertise:' The description for Remorseless Nature now correctly describes that the ability modifies "Stamina" instead of "Action". *'Expertise:' The mouse-over descriptions for Force Choke 2: Grapple now correctly reads Force Choke 2: Grasp. *Force Run now has the correct visual effect. *Using Force Run will not be allowed when using Force Cloak. *Improved the Force Cloak visual effect and added a sound effect. *Force Choke and Force Maelstrom will not cause you to swing a lightsaber at the end of the attack. *Sense Danger now has an icon. Profession: Officer *The level 21 profession quest now has a quest reward and an experience point (XP) reward. *Officers should no longer fire a blaster when using the Orbital Strike and Thermal Bomb special abilities. *When using the special ability Supply Drop, only the officer and his group members may remove objects from the crate. Profession: Trader *Domestics Traders should now be able to use all four color palettes associated with the Reinforced Pullover. *Changed the Pyollian Cake description to make it clear that the effect of the buff only lasts while crafting a single item. *If you respec to a Trader profession, you will now be granted a Crafting Tool. *Ishi Tib vendors can no longer be equipped with a hat as it would cause their head to disappear. Quests *'Hero of Tatooine:' The Pirate and Wild Bladeback Boar can now be found on Tatooine again. *'Legacy: Disappearances: Judgment:' This quest now offers a Stimpack B as a reward instead of the bactapack. *'Legacy: Disappearances:' Waypoints for this quest will be appearing at better locations during the quest. *'Legacy: Bluffing Corsec - Borvo's Guard - A Trip to Corellia:' The quest journal entry is now displayed correctly. *'Legacy: Borvo's Guard:' You should now be able to complete this quest if you stopped the quest conversation before finishing the entire conversation. *'Legacy: Darklighter Cache:' If you fail this mission, your waypoints should clear and you will have to restart the quest challenge. *'Legacy: Enough:' This quest is no longer repeatable. *'Nym's Themepark:' Droideka in research facility will now actually die when they run out of health. *'Rage of the Wookiees: Help the Imprisoned Geonosian, Phase III:' Players must go inside the Geonosian Bio Lab to retrieve the DNA. *'Rage of the Wookiees: Clone War Relics:' Once you escort the AT-ST to safety, you should not get a repeating system message. *'Rage of the Wookiees: Clone War Relics - Working for Boba Fett, Phase I:' The NPC Kkrax is now present and you should be able to complete the quest. *'Rage of the Wookiees: Rescue the Slavers:' When running the quest "Rescue the Slavers" on Kashyyyk, the Trandoshans will once again help you fight the Wookiees. *'Rebel Theme Park:' Quest NPCs for the Rebel Theme Park that have quest conversations are now invulnerable. This is to eliminate the possibility of killing an NPC that you need to talk to complete the quest. *'Tansarii Point Station:' Laetin will no longer continue to give quests to go to Aleas, even after you have started on Aleas' quests. *'Tansarii Point Station:' Sgt. Snopel will now let you know that Traders can craft more grenades for you. *'Trials of Obi-Wan:' The durability of the Class 3 Radio Active Material in the Doombringer event has been increased. *'Trials of Obi-Wan: Old Republic Research Facility:' The default radial menu option on the Power Access Terminal is now "Activate Power". *'Warren:' You should no longer find more than one Turret Sequence, Core Rod, Inquisitor Letter, Master Security Key, or Love Letter while playing through the Warren. *Many quests in SWG that send you to pick up and deliver an item should work properly, even if the item overloads your inventory. Please note: If you have an overloaded inventory, you won't be able to move. *Weapons from the Darklighter Cache reward are now level 14 instead of level 16. *Melios Puri the Bestine Medical Center should now give a reward for his third quest. *The quest journal now correctly states the amount of experience received for completing the Gendra entertainer quests. *The Imperial Colonel near the Bestine starport will no longer grant missions to players who are Rebel Special Forces. Space *'Imperial Storm Squadron:' The quest to Inspect Advanced Recon Freighter in the Endor system now directs you to target the correct ship in your quest journal. *The Master Pilot missions to destroy the Corellian Corvette can now be completed only in the Kessel system. *The Star Ravager and the Radiant Anthem Corellian Corvette convoy groups in Kessel Space will now appear normally after an engagement. Sometimes, the Radiant Anthem Corellian Corvette may even appear if some of the ships from the previous convoy survived. *The YT-2400 cockpit should remain visible when jumping to hyperspace. *Components for the YT-2400 will now take damage, trigger alarms and can be repaired. *Objects can now be moved up and down in the YT-2400. *Added a Ship Permissions terminal to the YT-2400. *If you finished all of Black Epsilon Space quests and didn't see that the next quest task is to go to Theed Palace to the Imperial Admiral, you can talk to the Insurgent again and he will mention it to you. *The Starship Texture Kit correctly describes that Imperial ships and the YT-2400 have customization options available. *All booster and engine sounds should work properly when installed. *Weapon components looted in Kessel should work properly. *Players can no longer /duel in space, in a multiplayer ship. (Ship duels are not affected). User Interface *'Camera:' Added a toggle to turn off the Shoulder Offset camera view. Using this option will move the camera directly behind your avatar. You can toggle this option by opening your Options menu (Press O), press the button on the left that says, Controls, and there will be a checkbox at the bottom of the Controls menu (be sure to scroll all the way down). *'Character Sheet:' Expertise skill modifiers for Jedi and Bounty Hunters have been alphabetically ordered so you can more easily read your character's attributes. *'Character Sheet:' The skill modifier tooltips should now display properly. *'Character Sheet:' All weapons that modify character stats will now make that ability value green on your Character Sheet. *'Community Window:' After becoming a Master Officer, only one "Master Officer" title will be listed. *'Community Window:' The Community Search feature should work properly when searching by a specific profession. *'Expertise:' Action costs when using Profession Expertise abilities will now be displayed and calculated properly. *'Inventory:' The ability to sort your inventory has been added to the game. :To accommodate the new feature that allows you to sort your inventory, the following changes had to be made: ::• The small paper-doll item view in the details window has been removed. ::• The "Up button" window has been removed. ::• Opening new containers now opens a brand new window. ::• The Details Window has been condensed to allow more space for icons. ::• You can now drag-and-drop items onto the examine portion of the window to add items to a container. ::• The "Change View" option has been removed from the inventory and datapad windows. ::• Options: The "Auto Sort Inventory Contents" option has been removed. *'Inventory:' If you split a stack of items in your inventory, you will be able to re-stack the items again. *'Inventory:' The inventory window will appear as it is supposed to if you open your inventory while you are dead. *'Options:' Added filters for the Combat Tab options window. *'Options:' The option "Scroll Through Default Actions with Mouse" no longer activates vehicles and items in the toolbar by scrolling over them. Abilities are still activated just by scrolling, but vehicles and items have to be activated by clicking on them. *'Planetary Map:' Entertainer, Artisan, Scout, Rebel, Imperial, and Bounty Mission Terminals can now be displayed on the planetary map. *'Space:' The inventory tab on the ESC menu should work properly while in space. *'Targeting:' Double-clicking in Auto-Aim mode now starts Auto-Fire. *'Travel:' The travel terminals on Mustafar should now display the correct travel prices. *'Travel:' Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause a Ticket Collector droid to be unusable after using the radial menu option "Use" to enter a vehicle. *Instead of the title "Master " players will now have the title "" for professions they are no longer have. For instance, if a Master Officer changes professions, they will have the "Officer" title available but not "Master Officer". :This is for newly acquired badges only. Elder Badges should not be affected. *Pressing ESC while firing with the left mouse button will now drop a target in one press (instead of two). *Pressing ESC during a movie while on Tansarii Point Station should no longer cause the game to crash. *NPCs will get a conversation icon if you mouse-over them. *The volume for the Level-Up sound has been reduced. *Using the /find command should work properly when searching for Mission Terminals. *The Kashyyyk ticket purchase window now displays the correct location for the Starports in Corellia. *When you leave the Avatar platform you will now launch into space by selecting 'Yes' on the pop-up window (instead of having to click the terminal twice). *Sound effects should player properly when even if the target dies midway through the sound. *All the Main Menu buttons (Press ESC) should work properly while in space. *Webweaver Bonerenders will no longer have their names filtered. *Fixed many text typos. *Basement is no longer a filtered word. *The com-link message at the end of the Blackscale Compound no longer displays your own character. Vehicles *You can no longer call vehicles in a private instance (mounts are included in this change). World *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Players should stop falling through many spots of Kashyyyk terrain. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Players should no longer get stuck at the entrance to the Etty Hunting Grounds. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' Boxes on the Kashyyyk beach should no longer be floating in the air. *'Rage of the Wookiees:' The default option on the door to leave Hracca Glade is now "Leave Instance". *'Trials of Obi-Wan: Prelude - Collectors Business:' Trinity Assassins should animate properly. *'Trials of Obi-Wan:' Players should no longer get stuck in the Sher Kar Cave if they log out while in the cave. *'Trials of Obi-Wan:' It is no longer possible to travel directly from the inside of one instance of the HK-47 Volcano Crater Battle to another. *The Mighty Sarlacc has been reported by local Tatooine authorities to be even more dangerous. *The Lugjack machine and Lucky Despot cantina is now positioned properly. *Nightsister attacks should no longer make inappropriate lightsaber sounds. *The visual effects from the Enhanced Klikniks will no longer stay around forever. *Kobolas should no longer be spawning on top of each other in the Kobola Bunker on Rori. *The lamp post at the Dearic Starport should no longer be floating. *Players shouldn't be able to move through the staircase at the Naboo Lake Retreat. *The banner on Dathomir at -1, 157, 4075 is no longer floating in the air. *The Bestine NPC Wilhalm Skrim is no longer wearing two sets of clothes. *The Stormtrooper that was stuck in the wall in Theed has been removed. *The stacked NPCs in the waterfall cave at the Jedi Temple Ruins have been removed. *Overt Rebels should no longer be able to converse with the Imperial Colonel at the Dantooine Mining Outpost (-588, 2499). *Droids should no longer get stuck on the stairs near the Kor Vella starport. *Players should no longer get stuck in a cell with the NPC Dolac Legasiusing by using the /unstick command at the Imperial Prison on Dathomir. Category:Updates